Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication apparatuses, terminal apparatuses, control methods thereof, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
It has recently become possible for printers to receive images from external devices such as digital cameras, cellular phones, and the like and print those images by communicating wirelessly with such external devices. In such cases, the printer and the external device initially identify their respective communication partners through a short distance wireless communication technique as exemplified by NFC (Near Field Communication). A technique is also known where the printer then receives an image file to be printed from the external device using a different wireless communication technique that is faster than short distance wireless communication.
Meanwhile, with a printer provided with multiple interfaces such as wired LAN and wireless LAN, a user can print using one of the interfaces. In a conventional printer, even if multiple interfaces are provided, it is typical for communication to be carried out using only one of the interfaces.
Recently, a method in which NFC is used to connect a terminal apparatus and an external device to a common access point and ensure that an Internet connection is not cut off has been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-182449 is known as a document that discloses such a method.
Although this document is useful in the case where both the terminal and the apparatus are on the same network and can therefore connect to each other, there is a problem in that when such is not the case, the terminal cannot easily make processing requests (for printing, for example).